Konoha's Legendary Phoenix of the South
by Thor Mighty God O' Thunder
Summary: What if During the Kyuubi attack the Yondaime used a different sealing meathod? What if the Kyuubi wasn't what was sealed in Naruto that fateful night? Now being written by Legend of Kyuubi and myself.
1. Reborn From the Ashes of Time

So as it was i figured it was much to long since the last time i wrote anything for public viewing and as such i felt that i needed to get reconnected with the world of fanfic an see if my writing has gotten any better. Many of you do not know me so let me introduce myself. My old account was Silverwolvesbane, but unfortunately like all things in time we forget and i forgot my password and my nice little bypass message so i lost interest of writing for a while.

some of you might ask if im going to pick up where i left off in my old fics and the truth of the matter is i have no clue. if i do rest assured that they will be brought up to current with all anime that they may or may not be related to, such as naruto himself or one peice... which last time i read they were just finished bailing out Nico Robin.

I have this story under the full authorization of the Legend of Kyuubi himself and am working with him to continue the story and keep it true to his ideals. to further my point...

Disclaimer: this is a nonprofit story, i wont and cant make any money off of this particular tale. all rights go to Kishimoto and any other organization that he is connected to. the plot and many of the following techniques and styles were created by Legend of Kyuubi. I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Reborn from the Ashes of Time

Mythology did and will once again play an important role in the Shinobi World, long ago when the present world had yet to come into creation. The world was in a never ending war. Fought by humans, beasts, divine beings, demons and various others, and at the end of the war some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth, and for five and a half hundred years, the knowledge of the past faded out of all knowledge. Until, one event, caused by a man with vehement intentions that started a chain reaction that would soon take the world by storm.

(Konohagakure no Sato, October 10th)

The people of Konoha are proud people, but even they knew when a situation was too much for them to handle, and this was one of them. Currently the Village Hidden in the Leaves of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) was under the assault of the strongest Bijū (Tailed Beast), also known as a Dai Bijū (Great Tailed Beast), the beast known as the Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox).

Why the Kyūbi was attacking baffled every Konoha shinobi and civilians minds. They had never angered the beast so why was it attacking. All those thoughts however, were pushed aside, as they were trying to keep the beast at bay. Making sure it never entered Konoha.

Though Konoha's ninja were putting up a great effort in pushing back the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, they were still nothing but a bunch of bothersome flies to the great beast. Bodies of men and women, ninja and civilian alike were scattered everywhere in it's wake, some were dead by being crushed while others were ripped apart, eaten or burned beyond recognition, while others were slowly dying or the lucky ones were rendered unconscious.

Though many knew that their chances of defeating the great fox was dangerously low, they were only stalling for time so that their Yondaime could arrive.

(Konoha General Hospital)

In a room of the Konoha General Hospital, there was one screaming, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. Who had gone into premature labor due to the stress caused by the Kyūbi attack. Beside her was an equally screaming Hatake Kakashi who was holding his sensei's wife and mother figure's hand for support. Kakashi now regretted offering his hand to her for he was now feeling every bone in his hand break under the pressure.

"Come on Kushina-sama, only one more push," said the nurse. While many in this situation would have a doctor, the nurses were the only ones available to perform the operation due to the injured civilians and shinobi being brought in and being taking care of by the doctors for the more serious wounds, and even then it wasn't enough.

"That's easy for you to say. Your not the one feeling a lot of pain here," responded the 15 year old ANBU, who right now wanted to face the Kyūbi rather than deal with this kind of pain.

KAKASHI! SHUT THE HELL UP. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE GIVE BIRTH TO A… AHHHHH!" screamed Kushina while pushing even harder and gripping Kakashi's hand even tighter making his hand give off cracking sounds, rendering the poor adolescent to his knees.

After a moment or two Kushina started panting and before she could ask the nurse how long she had before the baby come out, she heard the sound of a baby crying.

"Congratulation's, Kushina-sama. It's a healthy baby boy," announced the nurse who took the crying newborn to be cleaned and covered, before handing the baby into his mother's welcoming arms, making the infant's cries stop.

"Hello, there my little Naru-chan. It's ok, mommy's here and so is your big brother," said Kushina in tears to the little infant who despite being only minutes old opened his eyes to reveal their ocean blue color and giggled upon seeing her. The infant's gaze soon left his mother's, and stopped when he spotted Kakashi. Making the young man smile upon seeing his adopted little brother.

"Hey, there otouto (little brother). I'm your oniisan (big brother)," said Kakashi, making the little infant giggle at him as well while trying to grasp his adopted older brother's extended index finger. However, the moment soon ended as the sound of the hospital monitor attached to Kushina started making loud and erratic sounds. Before moments later, the line went flat and silence saturated the room.

(Hokage Tower; Hokage's Office.)

In the Hokage's office there was a now panting and bruised up Minato along with his sensei, Jiraiya and predecessor, Sarutobi Hiruzen, both looking the same as the young man.

"Fuck, everything we throw at that damn thing and it just keeps coming and regenerating. What's worse is I think that it's not using its full power, its basically just toying with us," said an angry Jiraiya, who along with his sensei and student used every powerful technique they could on the beast.

So far the only techniques that seem to work on the beast was the Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) and Ōdama Rasengan (Great Ball Spiraling Sphere) along with the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) and some techniques, but even then the techniques weren't doing much before the wound healed up. Jiraiya would have used his Sage mode but due to the yōki (demonic energy or demon chakra) in the air and the amount of time required, he decided against it. Mainly due to the fact, that a part of yōki was composed of nature chakra and yōki had been known to have unpredictable effects on anything that wasn't a demon, and Konoha currently needed all the shinobi they could have.

"I know, sensei. It was a good try but like I said, the only way to defeat it is to seal the damn creature," spoke Minato gaining his breath and gaining the attention of the two older men.

"Minato, are you crazy! Kushina will hate you for doing this, and make no mistake even if you were to survive the sealing you would be killed by her instead. Minato, if there is no other choice, then let me do the sealing, you have so much to live for," said the retired Hokage, who suggested that they try attacking the Kyūbi with their ninjutsu and drive it off before trying to seal the creature.

"I know. It is something that Kushina-chan would do. But now we know we have no choice but to seal the creature, and with no newborns on the way I have no choice but to use my own child. Beside's what kind of Hokage would I be if I used someone else's child and had someone else do the sealing," responded Minato gaining a grim and saddened look from both men.

"But, when I took this title, I made a vow to make sure that I would do everything in my power in order to protect this village and it's inhabitants," said the young man, reminding Sarutobi why he gave Minato the title of Fire Shadow… that and he didn't want to do paperwork anymore.

"You know gaki (brat), you got balls and I am behind you every step of the way. But even I'm not brave or (dumb enough) to tell a woman that I'm planning to use her child as a means to seal a Tailed-Beast, much less the most powerful one," laughed Jiraiya.

Getting a sweat drop out of Minato and Hiruzen, "This coming from a man who peeped on his teammate's and her fiancé while they made love for the first time," they both thought as they looked at the laughing hypocrite.

"Yeah, I…" Minato however was not able to finish his sentence when his last remaining student used the body flicker technique to enter the room and saw him carrying a bundle in his arms.

"Kakashi, is that who I think it is?" asked Minato seeing the small strands of sun-kissed hair similar to his own.

"Hai (Yes), this is your son sensei," answered Kakashi who gently gave his little brother to his father, "Sensei, I'm sorry to say this but… Kushina-sama died due to the strain caused by the labor. There was nothing we could do at the time," Kakashi said as tears fell from his eyes.

Deep down it hurt Kakashi to say this, as the memory of his mother figure dying before his eyes and seeing his sensei and the older men's faces turn into sad expressions only made it worse. However, Kakashi knew it was unavoidable, and with that he left the office to give the other fighting shinobi a helping hand.

"Kushina-chan," Minato silently uttered while tears fell from his face knowing that the only woman he truly fell in love with had died this night and only one thought was going through Minato's mind. "You will pay dearly for this, Uchiha Madara. I swear it," Minato thought with hate raging in his mind.

Hearing a cry coming from the bundle in his arms Minato now looked at his son, discovering that he not only had his hair color but the famous Namikaze ocean eye color as well making the man chuckle at how much his son looked like him when he was younger. Minato just hoped that Naruto never gained a group of fan girls like he did.

"Minato, this changes everything," spoke Hiruzen, "With Kushina dead and you going to die soon to seal the Kyūbi inside your son. You need to let me do this. Tell me, do you honestly think the village will see the boy as a hero?"

"…" Minato didn't respond.

"I didn't think so," Hiruzen sighed, "The boy will need your help, Minato. There is no other way."

"…There is one other way…" Minato slowly informed much to the older men's confusion, "There is one more sealing technique that can possibly work. Though its never been used its been theorized to work."

"Are you sure? What is it?" both Hiruzen and Jiraiya asked.

"You know about my great great-grandfather, Namikaze Issen?" Minato asked.

"I don't know everything about him, but I know more than most. From what Tobirama-sensei told me. Namikaze Issen was one of the Gōnin Shōgun (Five Ninja Warlords). The other four being, Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Madara, and Amarai Hiro. The titles were given to them by the members of the Imperial Court of the Daimyos, and it identified them as the five strongest and most powerful men of their time. The two most famous being Hashirama and Madara due to their intense rivalry, but it didn't symbolize them as the most powerful as their strengths were in different areas, and in Issen's case. His major being in Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques), in fact his prowess and knowledge on seals was so great that he earned the name Kami no Fūin (God of Seals) even to this day no one has ever surpassed him in the art," Hiruzen said as Minato nodded.

"Hai. Like you said his prowess in seals was unmatched, even today's S-rank sealing techniques pale in comparison to his, and the technique I was about to use to seal the Kyūbi was one of his own creations," Minato informed both men, "However, seeing as how things turned out it would be best if I used the other technique."

"Which is?" Jiraiya asked, only for Minato to smirk.

(Meanwhile in Hidden and Gigantic Underground Chamber)

Deep within the earth and below the roots of Konoha's great forest, was a hidden sealing chamber. The chamber held a gigantic gate that was made of black metal and possessed many glowing runic symbols similar to those used in fūinjutsu. On the middle was red glowing seal that flickered in and out every so often and began fading. Symbolizing it had weakened over time and was about to give way. Behind the gate, a shadowed creature with golden flame glowing eyes eyed the ready to give gate. It had sensed that the seal was about to fail its purpose, and once it did the being's freedom was assured.

"It seems like the Kyūbi's technique is about to give way," the being sounded amused, "Not like Nine-Tailed bitch, could hold me here forever! The moment I see you Kyūbi no Yōko, you shall pay for your transgressions!" it yelled making the chamber shake.

(Sometime later; Battlefield with Kyūbi)

Not far from the battlefield, where the Kyūbi no Yōko was positioned, Minato quickly placed Naruto in a cave with his most trusted ANBU Neko (Cat), Tora (Tiger) and Inu (Dog) who just arrived after getting the needed supplies for the ritual.

Quickly getting to work, Minato unrolls his son from his blanket and taking out a kunai he cut's himself and put's the blood in the sealing ink and putting chakra in it to mix the two liquids. Going over the procedure to make both Shisho Fūin (Four Symbols Seal) and the Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) many times before, Minato finished the seal in a matter of minutes. Minato had done this in case his new plan failed and unfortunately had to go and use his original idea. For the sake of both himself and his son, Minato hoped it worked.

Looking at all three ANBU members, and getting a nod from the group. Minato quickly distances himself from the cave and starts doing some hand signs, cuts his hand and then palms his hand onto the earth and with a cry of: "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gama Oyabun; Gamabunta" (Summoning Technique: Toad Boss; Gamabunta) he summons the boss of the toads from Mt. Myobokuzan.

"Minato, why have you summoned me here?" asked the toad boss as he appeared in a giant puff of smoke, and is nearly the same size of the Hokage Tower, holding a huge pipe in his mouth while wearing a dark blue cloak and a huge Yakuza sword on the side of his waist.

"I need your help with that boss," Minato spoke on top of Gamabunta, as he pointed towards the thrashing demon fox. When Gamabunta looked in the direction Minato was pointed in, his eyes widened and he nearly dropped his pipe in the process.

"Kid, your crazy you know that right! Summoning me to go against a Demon Lord who's not only the Demon Queen, and he strongest of all demons herself no less. Really make's me judge your sanity," said Gamabunta is he really didn't want to fight the Demon Queen and Lord of all demons herself, though he liked Minato, he didn't want to go into a fight he knew he would easily lose.

"Demon Queen? I thought the Bijū were just massive amounts of sentient chakra that are driven by instincts?" Minato thought in confusion but paid no mind to this new found information and focused on the task at hand.

"Don't worry boss. All I need you to do is stall it long enough for me finish my technique. Don't worry it will work… sadly though you'll have one less summoner," Minato responded and as soon as Gamabunta processed his words the toad boss gained a sad expression on his face.

"Hmmm… Well I must say kid, I don't like and I wish there was another way… but knowing you, you've probably already looked at other solutions. Well kid how about you and I have one last drink together before we both part," asked the toad boss who at least wanted one last drink with his favorite summoner.

"Gomen, Oyabun, but I don't have anything on my person but this cheap sake bottle," said Minato who knew he would very well die on this day and at least wanted one last drink with the gargantuan toad before he entered the afterlife and was reunited with his lover.

"This day just get's better and better," the toad boss said sarcastically. "Oh well, beggars cant be choosers. Bottoms up, gaki," said Gamabunta as Minato poured the sake on the edge of the toads head landing on his tongue while Minato himself took a swig.

With their drink gone and done with, both Minato and Gamabunta leapt into the fray. Upon seeing their Yondaime enter the battle, it gave the shinobi a sign of hope. A hope that shined like the rays of the sun that spread everywhere and anyone who gazed upon his rays were giving courage in abundance.

"It's the Yondaime Hokage, we're saved," shouted a random Jōnin who like many had a look of hope on his face and couldn't help but stare in awe as the strongest and youngest Hokage Konoha has ever produced, was facing such a terrible creature.

"SHINOBI OF KONOHA! KNOW THAT YOU HAVE DONE WELL BUT NOW I ASK YOU TO FALL BACK AND LET ME HANDLE THE REST!" Minato shouted as hard as he could and was heard by every shinobi who slowly but surely left the battle leaving only two gigantic beasts and one six feet tall shinobi.

Minato and Gamabunta could only stare at the Kyūbi with a mixture of awe and fear. Awe due to the fact that it's not every day one sees a Dai Bijū much less the strongest one of them all. And fear due to the killing intent that was rolling off the beast, which made it a little hard for both Minato and Gamabunta to breath but duty and the task at hand help both of them forget about being scared.

"Well, this is it Gamabunta you ready?" asked Minato.

"Not really tadpole, but I wouldn't be much of a boss if I didn't help out one of my subordinates. So I'll do my best to hold her off so you can finish your technique… and Minato it's been nice knowing you," replied Gamabunta, who when he saw the Kyūbi lunge at him, he drew out his sword and jumped side ways and slashed at the fox.

Seeing the Kyūbi attack Gamabunta, Minato started doing the necessary hand seals to use the technique and just hoped that the giant toad would last long enough for him to finish.

(Meanwhile, Underground Chamber)

As the battle raged on above the layers of rock and earth, the seal placed on the massive gate had finally faded away, causing the massive gate to open.

"It's time," the creature said in excitement at regaining its freedom once more.

(Sometime later)

As Gamabunta was distracting the Kyūbi, Minato had teleported himself behind the Bijū and soon finished the required hand seals, palms his hands, slams them onto the earth, and shouted out his technique, "Bankin Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gōkumon no Kukanrō (Great Seal Summoning Technique: Gate of Hell's Dimensional Prison)."

Mere moments after he performed the technique the earth shook fiercely, making everyone including the battling beasts have difficulties in keeping their balance. Suddenly an explosion of earth and dust appeared behind the Kyūbi, and rising from it was a massive demonic looking gate. On top of it was the head of a massive demon statue with four horns, and its arms were crossed on the massive door. From the gate's sides were walls that screamed terror and fear*. The surviving shinobi were both awed and fearful from witnessing the technique. Suddenly the demonic statue on the massive gate opened its eyes, showing unholy black flame pupils. It moved its arms and grabbed the massive handles of the gate and it opened the massive structure in two. As soon as it did, many massive chains that had dark purplish and green runic symbols itched into them came out of the gate and wrapped themselves around the Kyūbi.

The Kyūbi struggled against the chains of hell, as it was slowly being dragged into the dimensional gate. Many of the shinobi cheered, as they were moments from ridding themselves of the fox, and their victory over the beast was assured. Unfortunately, the Kyūbi wasn't going to be defeated so easily and their celebration became short lived. Lifting its front legs, the onlookers saw the Kyūbi's paws turning into demonic furred claws and the shinobi soon had to shield themselves and dodge from the flying bits of nature as the beast dug its massive claws into the earth. Creating a thunderous boom and a giant dust cloud in the process. As the cloud of earth and dust cleared up, the onlookers saw that half of the Kyūbi's body was in the dimensional gate, before the giant fox slowly began to force its way out. The shinobi could do nothing, except look on in fear as the beast began to liberate itself.

Minato could only look on with a sad face, as the man now had no choice but to use the Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) like he originally planned. While the Kyūbi would eventually be sealed in the gate, it would take a while before it was and by then the village and many lives would be destroyed before it happened. Something Minato couldn't afford to happen.

"I only hope you can forgive me sochi," Minato whispered to himself, before he reappeared on top of Gamabunta.

"Looks like, I'm going to have to use my original plan, Bunta, and I don't have long as it is," Minato spoke with a suppressed grunt. The young Hokage didn't know how long he had but he knew that he needed to act quickly, as the summoning of the Hell Gate Prison Dimension, required not only a good amount of chakra but Minato's life as well. While travelling into the dimension itself was one matter, summoning the gate and sealing a being of Kyūbi's caliber was something entirely different.

Minato would have had Gamabunta push the Kyūbi back with his water releases techniques but knew that the fox was too powerful for such techniques to do anything. Using fire was out of the question as the Kyūbi was so attuned to the element that it was immune to flames and it only made it stronger. Physically assaulting the fox wouldn't be a wise decision either, as the Gate of Hell's technique will bind anyone other than the summoner within its boundaries of the walls.

Minato could only curse his luck, as he originally wanted to split the Kyūbi's chakra in two, sealing the yin in himself when he died and the yang into his son. Unfortunately, he knew that it was no longer possible, as he would be too weak to perform the act. The only thing Minato could now hope for was a miracle.

(Underground Chamber)

With a mighty bang, the gates sealing the creature went flying, and moments later a bright tempest of roaring red flames ignited the chamber, that soon pierced its way through the roof of earth and rock with extreme velocity.

(Battlefield)

Minato was panting heavily, the young Hokage's health was now extremely critical, and he knew it was only a matter of seconds before he died. Steeling his resolve, Minato willed himself to try and finish his technique. As the leader of Konoha, he wasn't going to let its inhabitants down. However, the moment he finished his last seal. A massive and incredibly bright pillar of flames rose between Gamabunta and Kyūbi blinding many of the onlookers in the process. A loud cry similar to that of a bird, pierced the skies and as it was heard by all, and soon afterwards some who regained their eyesight saw the Kyūbi being violently pushed by an unknown force into the gate. The moment it did, the massive doors were closed with a thunderous thud and the gate along with the gigantic pillar of flames disappeared in another bright flash of light.

(Cave Holding Naruto)

In the cave that held the baby, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, was one Sarutobi Hiruzen, a man known to many as the Shinobi no Kami (God of Ninja), and the Professor for his prowess in ninjutsu. The elderly man had gone to the sealing area as to make sure everything would go along smoothly. The elderly had hoped that Minato's new plan had succeeded but the former Hokage knew that things had a tendency to go wrong. As an added insurance, Hiruzen had summoned his old summoning partner, Enma, the king of the monkey summoning clan to scout the area.

Suddenly, Hiruzen and the ANBU sensed a very powerful source of chakra making its way toward their location. Hiruzen sighed sadly to himself, knowing that Minato's new plan had unfortunately failed, but had successfully performed the forbidden sealing technique of his ancestor to seal away Kyūbi, which sadly cost him his life. The chakra soon came into the cave and made its way into the sealing array on the baby's stomach. Seeing this chakra, however alarmed Hiruzen. While the chakra being infused into the baby was red as it was originally anticipated. Instead, of the usual malicious and chaotic feeling they felt from the Kyūbi's chakra, this one was the complete opposite. It felt warm, and soothing but at the same time extremely powerful.

In a matter of moments the red chakra was completely sealed into the baby boy, thus completing the sealing technique. Surprisingly, the baby made no sound of discomfort. As Hiruzen looked over the baby, the man saw the seal glow a majestic bright red and saw the infant's blond hair gain red highlights.

"What on earth?" a shocked Hiruzen quietly asked himself, "This…is most unusual?"

Wanting answers at seeing the sudden shocked look on their former leaders face, one of the ANBU went over to Hiruzen.

"Sandaime-sama, reports say that Kyūbi is gone but what is the matter? The sealing was a success… wasn't it?"

Hiruzen before, "In a way, it was a success. However, the Kyūbi isn't the one sealed inside Naruto. It seems like Minato second plan worked but whatever is sealed inside Naruto remains a mystery and will need to be discussed with the council. Thank you, for your service. You may leave," Hiruzen informed the ANBU who left to help the village.

(Two Days, Later in the council room)

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the now reinstated Hokage was staring at the council of shinobi, civilians and elders. After finding out what was sealed inside Naruto using Jiraiya's toad elders and the information Enma had given him, as he was the only one who saw the being. Both Hiruzen and the elderly summons nearly had a heart attack, upon their discovery. The moment he did the elderly man summoned the council of Konoha to discuss this newfound knowledge, and each council members clan having a small story about them.

While many thought is was the Senju and Uchiha clan that created Konoha. Those who were well informed of the event knew better. Konoha, had actually been founded by the Namikaze, Uchiha, Senju and Hyūga clans, due to the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni saying that despite the Uchiha and Senju clans incredible strength. The size of the village they wanted to create, along with the resources, defenses and financial aid would require more than just two clans… no matter how powerful.

Therefore, the Daimyo had suggested that they ask for assistance from two ally clans; the Namikaze clan and Hyūga clan. Shocking both Hashirama and Madara as the leaders of the clans were just as powerful as themselves and their clan members prowess were on par with the other Senju and Uchiha clan members. Not surprising as the Namikaze clan leader during that time was one of the Five Ninja Warlords. Along with possessing a great amount of riches due to both clans like the other two being considered a part of the Nine Elite Ninja Clans.

The Namikaze clan, while a relatively small clan compared to other shinobi clans, were said to be the ultimate assassins due to their speed and did the most missions that were ranked with the lowest of survival rates and always completed their objectives successfully.

The Hyūga clan, were a group of individuals who were the personal body guards of the Daimyo Court of Hi no Kuni and were later ranked as the elite royal guards, a rank that gave them their nobility.

Both clans agreed when they were asked for their assistance but asked for their involvement in the matter be kept a under a very low profile as both clans were very secretive. Soon afterwards Konoha was built, and as the years went by more and more clans came and became a part of it. Everyone of these clans holding a single representative.

Hyūga Hiashi, the head of the Hyuga clan. A stoic and cold man on the outside who represented the Hyūga clan, possessed the Byakugan (White Eye) and were said to be the precursors of the Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye).

Uchiha Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha clan and captain of the Konoha Keimu Butai (Konoha Military Police) is a man like the majority of the Uchiha clan had an air of power and authority.

Aburame Shibi, the head of the Aburame clan who like the rest of the Aburame clan prefer logic thinking over rash acts, but even they have limits and when angry they are considered extremely dangerous individuals. Is a user of the Kikaichū no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Host Technique) who in exchange for their services offer their bodies as hives and chakra to survive.

Inuzuka Tsume, the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan and users of ninken (ninja dogs) a major clan of Konoha like the Aburame, Hatake and Sarutobi clan, are mostly composed of women who marry outside of the clan to conceive future clan members, is a feral looking woman with a blue wolf like familiar.

Akimichi Chōza, the head of the Akimichi clan, another major clan of Konoha is a big boned man as most like to call themselves, are users of body alteration ninjutsu with destructive results and makers of the pills ninja use.

Yamanaka Inoichi, the head of the Yamanaka clan, who are famous for their mind-altering jutsu making them excellent interrogators for captured prisoners.

Nara Shikaku, the head of the Nara clan, users of kage ninpō (shadow ninja arts) techniques, deer herders and born with an far above average intellect or IQ that most people. Despite this, the males of the clan are smarter than their female counter parts but lack motivation and are extremely lazy were as the women are the opposite and rule with an iron fist. Is a man of the first and famous Ino-Shika-Chō led by Hatake Sakumo before their said sensei committed suicide.

Sarutobi Aiza, oldest son of the newly instated and temporary Hokage was clan head when his father retook the mantle of Hokage and due to his younger brother Sarutobi Asuma who left to become one of the Shugonin Jūnishi (Twelve Guardian Ninja). Aiza's skills as a ninja were nothing impressive like his father or brother, but he was still considered a very skilled Jōnin.

Mitokado Homura, one of the elders of Konoha and being here from it's origins along with Hiruzen, Koharu and Danzō. Homura was considered Hiruzen's rival when they were still children when it came to strategies though Homura was greater in the field than Hiruzen, when they were part of a Tokubetsu Genin (Special Low Ninja) or Special Genin Ops. A team that could actually handle the highest of ranked missions, were Homura was the trap and strategy genius in his younger years as a genin.

Utatane Koharu, another elder of Konoha was the kunoichi (female ninja) and another member of team Tobirama with Hiruzen and Homura. Utatane was the known medic and genjutsu specialist of the group even though medical arts were not as great as they are today and was known in the Bingo Books as the first Genjutsu Mistress.

The final member of the shinobi council and remaining elder of Konoha is Shimura Danzō, former head of a special ANBU unit called Ne or Root. Danzō was better known as a War Hawk and challenged everything that Hiruzen did that he thought would not go or would go well for Konoha. Danzō is strict, cold, calculative and misguided patriot of Konoha, and like Hiruzen he competed for the title of Hokage at a young age during the First Great Shinobi World War, however the Hokage at the time, Senju Tobirama had chosen his rival instead.

Having lost the position of Hokage the man became colder and stricter towards others and only did things that would either benefit himself or strengthening Konoha's status. While in his youth the man had been quick to anger and to give into his emotions, now however he rarely showed any signs of emotion, viewing them, as a weakness. The reasons being, was that they caused him to lose the mantle of Hokage, as his fear during a mission had made him hesitate at a crucial moment.

Hiruzen looked around the council wondering what their reaction would be when he told them what was sealed inside the newborn infant.

"Esteemed council of Konoha. I thank you for coming here at this time even when our village is not in its greatest of moments. Regardless I have summoned you all to inform you the fate of the Kyūbi and the remaining Namikaze clan members," spoke the elderly man who immediately gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"It is with great sadness, that I must inform you that the head of the Namikaze clan, Namikaze Minato, died last night, along with Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. The secret wife of the Yondaime who passed away due to the stress caused by the attack, when she went into premature labor and later died after giving birth to her newborn child, while Minato died in sealing the Kyūbi," continued Hiruzen, who looked at the council seeing different reactions as he picked up Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, where is the Kyūbi sealed?" spoke Fugaku.

"Originally, Minato intended to seal the Kyūbi inside his newborn son," announced Hiruzen, much to the council's shock and fear, "However, after discovering of Kushina's fate the man went against it and used a sealing technique created by his ancestor," he finished.

"That would most likely explain the demonic gate that bound the Kyūbi," Danzō speculated as he knew that Hiruzen was taking about Namikaze Issen, one of the few men he greatly respected for several reasons.

"It does. From what I read from the document that holds details on the sealing technique, the Kyūbi was sealed inside a personal dimension that is only accessible by one of the Namikaze bloodline."

"Can the beast escape or be freed by an outside source?" asked Hyūga Hiashi.

"It cannot escape, or be freed by an outside source, however the fox can be freed in two ways; One being the head of the Namikaze clan freeing the beast or the last member of the clan dies, and the sealing will fail thus the beast will be loose once more," Hiruzen informed much to the council members worry.

"You said that the Yondaime's secret wife had died during child birth?" asked Shikaku, "Am I to assume that the infant with you is their heir?"

"You are correct, Shikaku," spoke Hiruzen, "His name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," he informed the council, which began to talk among themselves before one of them interrupted their train of thought.

"Hokage-sama, my familiars sense an unusually massive and foreign amount of chakra inside the infant. The same one that appeared when a massive pillar of flames suddenly appeared on the battlefield," Shibi informed, much to the councils confusion and making some become a bit uneasy.

"Yes, while the Kyūbi was successfully sealed inside the dimension. From what I was informed by Enma, the Kyūbi looked as though it was about to break free," the elderly man said while those on the council who were a part of the battle shuddered at the memory of the fox almost breaking free. "Thus Minato had no choice but to go with his original plan and seal the Kyūbi using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. The technique is an S-rank kinjutsu that summons the Shinigami, and seals away the soul of its target into any desired items or person. However, the price is one's own soul and life."

"Minato used the technique with the intentions of sealing the beast but from what Enma witnessed, the summoning of the Gate of Hell was taking a great toll on his body, and he could not focus properly. Thus he accidentally sealed within Naruto another beast," Hiruzen announced.

"Another beast? Is it a Bijū?" asked Inoichi in fear of such a possibility.

"No, something much more. I had Jiraiya summon the toad elders from his summoning contract along with Enma take a look inside the seal. What they discovered was truly shocking, as not only was our theory on the Bijū being nothing more then massive forms of sentient chakra incredibly inaccurate. But it showed me that we have yet to discover the many wondrous and frightening aspects that our world possesses," Hiruzen before he sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Sealed inside the boy, is one of Shiseijū (Four Holy Beast) of legend. The Guardian of the South, Suzaku no Hō-ō (Suzaku the Mythological Phoenix)."


	2. Shocking Revelations

Sup? Glad you. Could Join us for chapter 3...or 2...but technically it is the third cuz I put the other two chapters that Legend of Kyūbi wrote into one.

This is the first thing publicly that I have written in a long time so tell me what you think and flames will be ignored, but appreciated it is always nice to have a fire going in the corner. Anyway enjoy and try to imagine that this isnt me that wrote this but The Legend of Kyūbi himself...that's what I'm going for anyways...

Disclaimer: I Own and Know nothing I just type what ever the ninja in my head tells me to...

Chapter 2: Shocking Revelations

To say that the council wasn't shocked would be both untrue and a great understatement. While the younger members of the council, along with those who did not possess much knowledge on the ancient legends of their world, were mostly confused rather than shocked, the elders, Danzō, Homura and Koharu being the more-well informed individuals on the matter, however, were completely baffled at learning such information. However, if the former of the three was surprised he either hid it pretty well or was currently formulating a plan to use this knowledge to his advantage.

Nevertheless, the elders had heard many tales and legends about mythological beings at a young age though, most of the legends being told as bedtime stories and each consisting of powerful creatures or beings. In some cases, such beings were rumored to possess powers that were said to have rivaled and in some cases being on par with the gods themselves. The subject on the Shiseijū (Four Holy Beasts) however, was and still is considered one of the most notable of all mythological creatures. The reasons being was not only due to their immense power, but the fact that they were rumored to possess a summoning contract along with being on par with the strongest members of the Bijū. While these were just rumors and never fully proven, as information on them were mostly used in bedtime stories, thus creating doubts and never taken seriously. With this newfound information however, such doubts were quickly disappearing.

"Sarutobi," Homura broke the immense silence that befell the council chamber, "Are you sure about this fact?"

"One hundred percent sure," Hiruzen replied to his old teammate who slumped in his seat in disbelief, "I myself was also shocked about this information Homura. But, the fact of the matter remains, the boy has the Suzaku no Hō-ō sealed inside of him."

"Pardon me, Hokage-sama," spoke Chōza, "But what exactly is the Suzaku no Hō-ō?" he asked the thought that was on many council members mind.

"It seems your generation is severely lacking when it comes to history," Danzō said curtly, gaining a glare from Chōza and other members of the council. "The Suzaku no Hō-ō, is a legendary being of mythology, and a member of the Shiseijū. A group of four powerful creatures that were rumored to be on par with the strongest members of the Bijū," his last announcement shocked the council as not even the famous summons of Konoha or any summoning clan they knew of possessed that form of strength and power.

"They are also said to possess many titles, and many powers," Hiruzen took over, "The Suzaku no Hō-ō, according to mythology is an Elemental Fire God that is not only immune to flames, but can gain power from any form of flame, thus making it stronger, along with the ability to turn it's very body into flames themselves. Another rumor says that it can grow trees and nature from nothing but mere seedlings. And due to the seal Minato placed on his son. The boy will most likely gain these abilities."

This made the council even more surprised as they all thought of a living god, born human was a part of their village along with the fact that there was a possibility that the Mokuton (Wood Release) bloodline limit would be reborn, as the Mokuton had never been passed down from generation to generation like most bloodline limits. Many had suspected that it was due to the fact that the Mokuton bloodline limit hadn't stabilized enough to be passed down unlike others such as the Byakugan or Sharingan, and the possibility of it arising in the future. However, with the last Senju alive no longer wanting anything to do with Konoha and not wanting to marry another after the loss of her lover led to the chances of the Senju gaining the bloodline being nothing more than a dream.

"Hokage-sama," spoke Hiashi, "Does this mean that there is a possibility of the boy gaining the Mokuton?" he asked making the head of the Uchiha clan look a bit nervous.

"Doubtful. The Mokuton bloodline limit grants the user the ability to manipulate wood and trees at will and make them grow at a molecular level. What I am referring to is an ability to grow things of nature using a source. The Mokuton bloodline limit does not require a source to create wood," Hiruzen announced to a distraught council and slightly relieved Fugaku as from what the man knew the only clan that ever rivaled the Uchiha clan were the Senju and the only clan that had a wood manipulator.

While the man had nothing against the Senju clan, and while he did not consider them foes, he also did not consider them as friends either. The main reason he did not want the Senju bloodline limit Mokuton to reappear was due to the possibility of another rival clan to raise and make the Uchiha, a founding clan of Konoha look weak in comparison. As of now the only clan that rivaled the Uchiha in terms of nobility and power was the Hyuga clan, and the man intended to keep it that way.

"Is there any other abilities the boy could manifest?" asked Koharu.

"I can only make assumptions. But my guess is that he will possess a healing factor so great that it would make even Tsunade's healing abilities pale in comparison," Hiruzen said making many become shocked at the prospects as Tsunade was the greatest of all Iryo-nin in the elemental countries, and in the medical profession she was called the Queen of Medicine. "However, that is to say that this ability may not be able to be used to heal others, but if it could then the possibilities are endless."

"The other is his affinity for fire," Hiruzen announced, shaking everyone from their current train of thoughts, as it has not only incredibly rare for a newborn to possess an elemental affinity, as even the Uchiha clan who were composed of those who had an affinity for fire only gained said affinity when their become eight years of age.

However, many soon forgot about their thoughts and became increasingly alarmed as Hiruzen suddenly lit the blanket covering Naruto on fire, and before anyone could do anything the babe's entire body was covered in flames. Screams of rage and protest were shouted in the room. Wondering why their Hokage would do such a thing to an innocent baby, and if the years of war and the assault on the village finally got the best of the elderly man.

However, their shouts came to a halt when they heard giggling coming from the ablaze blanket. Many were both shocked and awed at what they saw. Inside the flames, little Naruto was perfectly fine, not a single hair on his body was burnt, or burning. The flames were like a blanket, surrounding the babe in a comforting embrace. Making the infant yawn, before he fell asleep.

"As you can see," Hiruzen spoke, "The boy has already gained a monstrous affinity for the fire element that he is already immune to flames like his prisoner. If trained properly his skill and control over the fire element will most likely be greater than Tobirama-sensei's mastery over the water element."

Once more, many on the council were in a state of shock, as Senju Tobirama was known as the greatest and most powerful Suiton master to date in all the countries. The Second Hokage of Konoha was so attuned to the element of water that he could take the molecules in the atmosphere from the surrounding area and turn into Suiton ninjutsu.

"But for a human to have such control over an element … it's unheard of," stated Homura, "Tobirama-sensei, himself was capable of using Suiton at the highest level possible. For this boy to take it a level much further with the fire element would make him…"

"A living god made human," finished Danzō, with a mental smirk for thinking such a thing. For the man knew that if such an occurrence were to happen then Konoha's prowess and might would surpass many of the other Elemental Hidden Villages even further, and if the boy's ability were to be passed down to his heirs. Then there was the possibility that it would create a new powerful clan of shinobi that could surpass the combined might of the Four Noble Clans of Konoha. The unfortunate part of it all was that Danzō, wouldn't be capable of playing a great part of the child's growth as many in Konoha would have their eyes on the boy, making it very difficult for the man to approach the boy without others becoming extremely suspicious and potential overprotective. If such an occurrence happened then the man knew the boy would not be able to reach his full potential.

"If that is the case then the boy will need to be trained at a young age. While he has an immunity to the fire element, it doesn't mean the boy can control it. Thus it can become a potential threat if not trained properly," stated Danzō while many nodded in agreement.

Hiruzen for his part could only look at Danzō with a calculating eye. The man had always been Hiruzen's rival since childhood, but as the years passed their rivalry had become more and more intense to the point that they had lost their friendship, and no longer saw eye to eye. However, if there was one thing Hiruzen prided himself on, it was knowing when something was amiss. Hiruzen knew that the former commander and leader of Ne (Root) was greatly interested in the boy, and Hiruzen could not blame him either as he himself was greatly interested.

"And what, pray tell, would you do Danzō?" the words gave pause to the bandaged man. Danzō knew that all the focus was now upon him and if he did not choose his words wisely that this would not end in his favor.

"I suggest nothing Hokage-sama, I only state that the child is dangerous. If word got out that we held a being of power that rivaled the gods then the boy would be in jeopardy not only of being kidnapped but killed, and that goes especially if we give the boy his fathers surname," it was a good point and many including the Sandaime himself nodded in agreement some silently glad he didn't suggest inducting the boy into Root.

"Unfortunately there is not much to be done at this point, young Naruto is not ready for training no matter how prodigious his elemental alignment is," the Civilian Council sighed in disappointment while most of the Shinobi Council showed their consent, even if the boy could withstand the touch of flame, it would have to wait till he could at least understand what other people were saying to get it under control. There was however one last question left unsaid in this matter.

"Hokage-sama. I, Inuzuka Tsume, head of the Inuzuka Clan wish to adopt the boy. Being a close friend of his father and on his team I would like to teach him everything I know about his father and his fighting style."

With that one statement the room was in an uproar. Many who wanted the 'honor' of raising the Namikaze heir or even that the child would obviously take a prominent role in the future of the village, or as in Hyūga Hiashi head of the Hyūga clan also wanted custody of the child as he also was a friend and teammate of the late Yondaime, along with the fact that both clans had been allies for generations. Dating back to the days of the famed Clan Wars, if the man recalled correctly.

"QUIET!" silence immediately swept the room as Sarutobi's Killing Intent filled the room, "I'll have you all be seated if you will," Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his temples it was a difficult but necessary choice.

"Tsume, I know how close, both you and Hiashi were to Kushina and Minato… but I can't in good faith let you adopt him," Tsume looked about to cut in when Sarutobi held up his hand, "Nor can I allow any of you either. Tell me. How many orphans have the Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Yamanaka or any Clan for that matter adopted into their clan? Slim to non I can tell all of you now. Naruto, would be scrutinized by all our enemies as to obtain why this child is so special, and some may make the connection between him and Minato if he was adopted by allies of the Namikaze clan," Tsume and Hiashi reluctantly nodded in understanding, as they wouldn't put the boy at risk for their own gain they owed his father at least that much. They also mentally agreed that there was the chance that Naruto would turn out like Minato in terms of appearance, and if their enemies made the connection in Konoha's weakened condition then they would not last long.

"Then what is to be done with the child then Sarutobi?" it seemed the ever calculating mind of Danzō was at work trying to find a possible out come that would turn this in his favor. "He is to be put in to the orphanage along with all the other orphans of the Kyūbi attack under his mother's maiden name to keep him safe... Danzō you have a better solution?" and at this Sarutobi gave Danzō a rather pointed glare so as to maybe keep his mouth shut, though the elderly Hokage knew that the man was not so easily intimidated, as the man like himself had lived and survived through many wars and knew when to choose their battles wisely.

"Actually, I think I might have a solution!" Hiruzen broke his heated gaze to look at a surprising source.

"Aiza-kun? How might you solve little Naruto's problem?"

Aiza suppressed a blush of embarrassment. This was his first big council meeting, having sat through others at his father's side, so having the whole councils attention was still new.

"Well, as you well know I have been keeping in contact with my younger brother Asuma and he frequently mentions a fellow member of the Twelve Guardians who from my understanding owes him a few favors. This particular Guardian is a monk of the Temple of Fire set to be the head of the monks once he finishes his time with the guardians," Sarutobi flinched at the unintended barb as he and Azuma had been on bad terms with his disapproval of his membership in the Guardians but many of the council members nodded in assent.

The Ninja Monks of the Fire Temple were a powerful group with incredible control of the element of fire where they were able to breath and control fire to the point that many of their techniques did not require the use of hand seals. To top it off, they greatly exceeded in various forms of mixed tajutsu styles giving them an incredible martial prowess. Because of these feats, the Ninja Monks of the Fire Temple were a great force to be reckoned with. The only individuals that could come close to having the amount of control over the fire element were the Uchiha, but even then said clan were no where close to accomplish such a feat like the monks. If Naruto were the train under them then Hiruzen would not be surprised if the boy's control over the various forms of flame were to surpass the monks in later years to astronomical levels. Sarutobi looked around the room looking for any other who might stand against the decision but was surprised to see none, a rare moment in his experience.

"Then it is to be put to a vote. Either he is to stay here and trained like the rest of our children or be sent to the Fire Temple to be trained in the ways of the monks until he has control of his powers. Be reminded that either way his last name is to stay Uzumaki and his status as the Jinchūriki of the Suzaku of the South will not leave this room unless it is from my lips alone. Is that understood?"

The whole council nodded in assent," Good, then all those in favor of the boy leaving stand and be accounted for," all those in favor stood, out of thirty five stood sixteen. "Thank you, please be seated. Now all those against of the boy leaving stand and be accounted for," out of the thirty five stood thirteen, "Thank you, you may be seated. There are sixteen in favor, thirteen against and six undecided is this the final will of the council," those of the council that voted for nodded resolutely while those against nodded, albeit a bit more resigned.

"Then it shall be. Aiza-kun, I ask that you write to your brother and request to meet the current head of the temple, try to keep the facts as vague as possible I don't want this message intercepted. Knowing your brother he'll probably not want to do anything, remind him that he owes both of us favors and at least for me this would make us even," Aiza nodded stiffly, he didn't like blackmailing his brother but it was for the good of the boy, and with that the council was dismissed and council members freed to go look after their own and begin the rebuilding of Konoha.

(Fire Daimyo's Palace-Five Days Later)

Of the Twelve Ninja Guardians only were six working at all times unless an event or meeting the other six would be relaxing until their shift. The shifts were never the same and more often than naught some of the off duty Guardians would guard the door just in case. Sarutobi Azuma's off shift was now and he decided to read the letter he had received from Aiza during his shift last night. Finding a blood seal was new and brought hesitation to his hand as this was obviously classified information. Biting his thumb and swiping it across the scroll to unseal it, he already had a bad feeling.

Dear Brother,

I know not the time this has reached you or if news of our fate has befallen you already, as surely if you did not have prior duty to our Daimyo you would have been recalled. The news is dire I'm afraid, not too long ago Oct. 2 to be exact we got word of a great force making its way toward Konoha. That force was the Kyūbi no Yōko, the leader of the legendary Bijū, and while our forces worked over time trying to stop or at least stall the great beast, unfortunately it had little effect. The Yondaime, in his great wisdom was going to seal the beast into an orphan barely out of its mothers womb, however he decided upon another plan to seal the beast with a technique made by his grandfather that sealed the Kyūbi into another dimension. this particular sealing was successful but not without a great cost. As the Kyūbi was being sealed away it regained strength enough to start to fight the bonds that would drag him to the other dimension and in a last ditch effort and using the last of his chakra the Yondaime used a massive Katon technique to push the Kyūbi back into the gates, while the Demon Fox is immune to the effects of the fire element it was pushed back nonetheless. It was not long after that the Yondaime, against our best efforts, died of chakra exhaustion, that day was Oct 10th a new day of mourning and rejoice.

However, this is not the main point of this letter. As our ninja forces searched for survivors we found a child, newly born and newly orphaned, lying within a burning building. The child was laying directly in the flames, but was not injured nor did he show effects of oxygen deprivation. He has such a high degree of elemental affinity that flames no longer affect him. We must theorize that the Kyūbi's chakra has something to do with this, but no proof has been found as of yet.

I write this letter asking if you would do me a favor. The boy needs training, as i write this there are several reports of small fires starting around the lad, and while you may not be able to provide it you have a connection to someone that can. Chikiru, if I remember properly, is a monk of the fire temple, may be able to get do something for the lad. All I'm asking is for an audience with the head monk of the Fire Temple.

I don't want to push, but Danzō has set his eye on him and you know what happens to his new recruits. Though he has yet to do anything and we doubt he will anytime soon due to our condition. We don't want to take that chance, and while he is loyal to Konoha his training methods as you're well aware of are most of the time inhumane. Father says if you do this for him then the line will be set straight, him and I are calling in a solid 'You owe me.' I trust you to make the right decision for this, but please help the kid.

With Care,

Sarutobi Aiza, Head of the Sarutobi Clan

Asuma scowled slightly, that letter had certainly been a head-trip. The worry and guilt of not being there to protect his family, then the relief and sadness of the Kyūbi's defeat and the Yondaime's death. Right now however he didn't really know upon what to feel about for the pubescent pyromaniac, maybe pity to have an eye such as Danzō's fixed so fixed upon him. What really got to him though was the fact that his father clearly didn't know him that well, of course he'd help the kid if just to stick one on Danzō. To look at the silver lining though he was finally out of the hole with his dad although, Aiza still had some more powers to burn.

"Fuck, Chikiru and me don't get a relief shift together till tomorrow. Well, I guess that gives me time to think on how I'm gonna pull this off. Damn relatives always getting me into the most awkward of situations..."

(Konoha, Two Weeks Later)

For the past two weeks the head monk, Tsugiri Habasu, had been making his way to Konoha with his small procession, Sarutobi had offered to send an escort but was politely declined. Today was the predicted day of his arrival and patrols had taken mention of the small procession of monks making its way to Konoha by the main road. In fact..."Hokage-sama, Tsugiri-sama and his fellow monks are within sight of the walls," Sarutobi gave a curt nod to a seemingly empty dark corner of the room.

"Thank you, Mangu-su return to your post. I'll be along shortly," there was no reply but the presence left and the corner suddenly seemed much brighter. Sarutobi stood giving a small hand sign, four ANBU appeared in the center of his office kneeling, "To the gate," was all that was said, before the five disappeared as the shadows of the room rose and embraced them before retreating leaving the room empty as if no one was there in the first place.

(Konoha Gate)

The Gates of Konoha could be one of many sights that a civilian might want to see as they traveled the expanses of the elemental countries, but currently where the main gate of Konoha once stood was now a large gapping hole. During the fight against the Kyūbi the gates had been closed in a sort of sign of defiance as the Kyūbi mutilated their shinobi forces, meager though it was as they were shown not much later as with a mere flick of its tail the massive doors that made the main gate, each one several tons, were tossed backward taking most of the walls around them and crushing three ninja who were not quick enough to get out of the way.

Right now ninja and civilian builders were working day and night to the walls rebuilt and the relatively undamaged doors back into place. Problem was that the several ton doors that protected quite well from most anything were not something to be easily moved, they had ruined four cranes and many had gotten different injuries, they were just now getting the doors close to the gate way. This was the sight that both the Sandaime and Tsugiri came upon reaching the Gate House. They met with a respectful bow.

"Sandaime-sama."

"Tsugiri-sama, a pleasure to see you again after so many years. If I remember you were at my coronation beside the Daimyo still head of the Temple."

Tsugiri smirked at his astute memory, "That had been, what thirty years?" he asked,

"Last I remember we barely got a word into each other that day."

"It would be a pleasure if you would join me in the tower where we can talk about what you came for, but please walk with me it has been many a year."

The small group made its way toward the tower the Sandaime took time to really study his counterpart. Tsugiri was an old man, even by Sarutobi's standards and he was sixty, and walked with a staff. He was slightly hunched but stood straight and walked with dignity and purpose, clothed simply like most monks he stood at only 5'6" but had an aura of competence and power that clashed with his old age. His head was shaved and four symmetrical dots upon his forehead showing his place among the monk hood. Tsugiri's face was one of kindness and showed many lines of both worry and happiness, but what really stood out were his eyes. Deep eyes of caramel brown watched with an alertness that spoke of years of martial awareness, eyes that missed nothing able to see into your soul and read you no matter your status.

(Hokage Tower)

The conversation was pleasant and both found that they shared many common interests, a particular relief for the Sandaime as the paperwork could be quite tedious at times. Sarutobi entered first, the room taking a brief glow before darkening again, "Safety seals, to make sure no one came in while I wasn't present."

Tsugiri quirked a brow in slight interest, being a seal expert himself he saw the seals looked quite new, "New installments?"

"Yes, actually the Yondaime designed them along with a counter seal that could only be made with the blood and chakra of the current holder of the particular seal, very useful as we have found," they both chuckled, it was a ninja village after all and information was vital.

Tsugiri became serious quickly before sitting in one of the chairs in front of the Hokage's desk, "So this child you speak of...I feel as if there is something your not telling me..." Sarutobi also took his seat, a slight smirk upon his wizened face.

"Your instincts are good, but before I divulge this information, I ask that you tell no one about this, but your most trusted. From what I know of monks you can sense yōki (demonic energy or demon chakra) and reiki (divine energy or divine chakra) and their sources when they are close by."

Tsugiri looked interested, "You have my word and that of any I divulge this to, and my word is my bind."

"Thank you, it eases my heart to know I can trust you. As you know the night the Kyūbi attacked it was about to break free of its binds, but something happened. Minato seeing that his plan failed began to start another more powerful sealing technique, one that requires the users soul as sacrifice to summon the Shinigami himself, but as he unleashed it a being of power appeared and pushed the Kyūbi into the original seal locking it away, but also taking the Kyūbi's place in the second sealing."

To say that Tsugiri was shocked would be quite the understatement, "So what 'did' the Yondaime seal into the child?"

"From our best sources we believe that one of the Legendary Four Guardians appeared, Suzaku to be precise."

Tsugiri didn't know what to say, the beasts of old were supposed to myths, legends used to give hope to those fighting the nine Daibijū. Four great holy beasts all who were said to be on par with the strongest of the Daibijū, even the Kyūbi no Yōko itself. It was unbelievable, it was astounding, it was...was...was humbling. The great Mythological Phoenix of the South was here, sealed, but here. Tsugiri's eyes hardened, he would protect this child with his life for he was the savior of their kind. This left only one question left. "Where is he?"

And Cut. That is a wrap. hope you enjoyed the next installment of Konoha's legendary Phoenix of the South. Next chapter Naruto travels to the Fire Temple and what's this?

Till next time this is Thor Mighty God O' Thunder, and Legend of the Kyūbi going...going...gone


	3. Affairs of a Higher Order

So this is chapter 3...its magical, mystical, and all things that are awesome...well in my opinion anyways. being written by the combined might of Legend of Kyuubi and I, Thor Mighty God O' Thunder none shall be able to withstand our mad writing skills.

Disclaimer: No profits were made by the making of this story and all rights go to Kishimoto ...

(Recap)

Tsugiri's eyes hardened, he would protect this child with his life for he was the savior of their kind. This left only one question left. "Where is he?"

(End of Recap)

Chapter 3: Affairs of a Higher Order

Sarutobi leaned forward and placed his elbows upon his desk as his face hardened, and suddenly Tsugiri felt this wasn't going to be a conversation he was going to enjoy.

"We will get to Naruto soon enough, but first there are a few stipulations to him leaving this village to the Fire Temple," spoke Hiruzen, while Tsugiri frowned in annoyance, as he had never enjoyed politics and he already felt knee deep in this one.

"I along with several of the council want only for the Naruto's safety and it was lucky that some agreed with us on this matter, but not all of them wanted him to stay and after many," and Sarutobi stressed the word many, "Council meetings before your arrival. It was decided that unless Naruto could be trained, not only in the way of the monks but in the way of the shinobi while in your care."

Tsugiri's frown deepened, one of the only things he hated more than politics was shinobi affairs, things always got bloody, "And that after his tenth birthday he would be returned to Konoha to attend the shinobi academy as to finish his training and to build relationships within the village. This will be due to his heritage."

"On his father's side I presume?"

"Yes, but how did you… "

"I have sense of these things, Hiruzen. You pick up a few useful skills, when one practices meditation and don't forget I partook in a few wars myself. But for the boy to be Minato-san's son."

The aged monk then leaned back in his chair, which was quite comfortable he idly noted. "At any rate, let us continue on the subject at hand. Am I to presume that if I do not accept your terms that I won't be given the right to see young Naruto?" Sarutobi smirked and nodded, it wouldn't be below the monk to just take Naruto it had happened before and the Daimyo actively supported him seeing as the monks were quite loyal, more so than ninja, to their Daimyo.

Tsugiri sighed, "It appears you are driving a difficult proposition and I can't say that I'm not greatly interested in dealing with them, but I will accept nonetheless. Provided that I can add some stipulations of my own."

Tsugiri stood and paced, thinking upon the restrictions that needed to be added for this deal to take place. "Firstly, the ninja that you send cannot spend long periods of time in the temple and has to be someone that both you and I trust."

To which Sarutobi readily agreed, "My son Asuma will be leaving the Guardians soon enough, and scrolls can be left in shinobi absence."

"That is acceptable, Chikiru speaks highly of your son, and he is a wind user if I am correct?" Hiruzen nodded, "Good. Seeing that despite phoenixes being beings of fire. Like the other creatures of the skies he may gain an affinity for wind. This in terms will greatly help in the boy's training, as Hi no Kuni, isn't known for having many wind users, and despite Suna being an ally I doubt they would train others in art of wind manipulation. It would also arouse too many suspicions. Hmm… I wont allow shinobi training before the age of six, he will be learning about chakra and hand signs, a perhaps taijutsu and physical training anyways at that point." Again Hiruzen agreed as all children joined the academy at six or seven anyways, and some of the clan children already knew a few personal techniques by then. The only exception was during times of war, as they would need al the help they could get.

As Tsugiri came to a halt in front of Sarutobi's desk the two leaders stared at each other practically daring the other to add other terms to the deal, "I'm sorry the Hokage is in a meeting right now, Lady...HEY! You can't go in there right now!"

The staring contest broken Sarutobi and Tsugiri turned in mild interest towards the door and the ever-growing sounds of commotion. The doors to the Hokage's Office burst open along with it's two ANBU guards who came flying in afterwards, and in came one very angry, Lady Uchiha Mikoto with Sarutobi's secretary desperately trying to stop her. "Hokage-sama! You have some explaining to do and I will not be denied!"

Hizuren leaned back in his chair with a sigh and almost lit his pipe had he not felt the angry Uchiha's glare increase two fold, she was a mother after all, and had only recently given birth to her second child and son. The aged Hokage had hoped that Mikoto wouldn't hear about this till later, she was after all one of Kushina's friends and a former teammate of the late Uzumaki. Their friendship had even lasted Mikoto's marriage despite Fugaku's not seeing eye to eye with Kushina. Though her husband didn't hate Kushina, and got along fine with Minato, their views on life had been one of the main reasons why their level of relations never became that of friends. It was probably because of this that it had taken so long to before Mikoto heard about what was going to happen to Kushina's son. Though he doubted it had been the case, as members of the council usually weren't allowed to discuss of the events that occurred during council meetings

Hiruzen let loose another deep sigh, and waved off his secretary, "It's fine Suki-san. I'll attend to Lady Uchiha, and be sure to take care of the mess," a sweep of his hand gestured towards the unconscious ANBU, "Before you leave."

Suki bowed and two more ANBU appeared picking up their fallen brethren before they left closing the door. "Now, Mikoto-chan …"

"Don't you 'Mikoto-chan' me Hokage-sama. I'll have you know that that I care very dearly for what happens to Naruto-chan and I'm not going to let some stuffy council, high on old traditions and protocols. Take away what left I have of the people I consider family," Mikoto's glare seemed to increase with each word as did her ire. She had been searching as to what had happened to Kushina and her child after the Kyūbi attack, everyone knew what had happened to Minato. She had been severally saddened when she was told that Kushina had died in child birth, but no one seemed to know what had happened to little Naruto, that is until she overheard Fugaku talking to one of the other council members about him and boy. Needless to say she had become furious.

"Mikoto, you have to understand that the boy needs training in his element. The boy has been setting fires every time he gets upset or bored, I have to keep him under twenty four hour watch just to make sure he wouldn't burn down the building, and don't tell me you have forgotten about Danzō? This is in Naruto's best interest, the moment Danzō heard of him I could practically see the gears turning," Mikoto's glare died down as she had heard about the things that Danzō did to those in his 'Ne' program, but damn it he was family she thought!

"Then what about the Uchiha? Are we not considered the masters of flame in Konoha? He could grow up in the compound and have friends his age, people to teach him about his father and mother... Danzō wouldn't dare invading the Uchiha clan."

It was a bold statement, one that both knew to be false. Danzō was ten times sneakier than Sarutobi's ex-student Orochimaru, was one of Konoha's greatest tacticians and was both smart and wise enough never to get caught or leave any form of incriminating evidence that could be linked to him or Konoha. It was because of those traits that he had being given the right to found Root during the time of the Nidaime Hokage's rule, before said man had sacrificed himself on the field of battle.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Hiruzen rubbed his temples, he really didn't need this right now, "You and I know that, that is not the case and I'm certain that the not only would certain members of the Uchiha clan not accept this turn of events, but the other clans would see it as a form of favoritism. Plus you know how Kushina and Fugaku never saw eye to eye, if Naruto were to be more like his mother Fugaku would treat the boy with the cold shoulder," Mikoto flinched at that, it was true that neither her husband or her late friend got along, they could socialize and make small talk, but it was awkward at times and she had no choice but to mentally agree with Hiruzen's assessment. Mikoto moved forward and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "But he is family to me, Sarutobi-sama, and to never even see his face until he's so much older. I don't want that …" she was practically begging now, but part of her knew that this was for the best even if she would never admit it...

Standing firm with his decision, Hiruzen stood his ground, "Look, I know it is hard for you, but I can't take favorites. You don't think that you were the only friend that Kushina or Minato had do you? Both Hiashi and Tsume wanted to adopt the boy, both of which are allies of the Namikaze clan and one being an ally since before the founding of the Hidden Villages. And I don't believe that they want him to go any more than yourself, but they voted for what is best for Naruto," drawing Mikoto's attention he motioned to Tsugiri who gave her a kind smile.

"Tsugiri is the head of the Fire Temple and he will be over seeing young Naruto's training till the age of ten."

Tsugiri bowed to her and offered a smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Uchiha," to which Mikoto stood and gave a short bow, her face slightly stern as she did the action.

"The pleasure is mine Tsugiri-sama, but I warn you take good care of Naruto-chan …" it was said with a light K.I. to which Tsugiri brushed off with little trouble at all.

"My lady, you insult me I look forward to treating him with the utmost of protection," Mikoto looked slightly ashamed but turned back to Sarutobi with a pleading look in her eyes, "If I'm not to care for him can I at least see him before he leaves, I want to at least be able to hold him."

Sarutobi could only smile as he saw her desperation for the last remaining vestige of Kushina and Minato, "Of course Mikoto I would never keep that from you."

Mikoto gave him a small smile of gratification as he pushed the button on the intercom and sent for Naruto. It was but seconds later, but for Mikoto it seemed like a lifetime before three ANBU appeared with a cradle between them, candles sitting on the gated sides. And as Mikoto went to coddle the small child, Tsugiri gave Sarutobi a questioning glance. Hiruzen merely chuckled as he understood the unspoken question.

"As I said, whenever the boy grew angry or bored, random flames appeared about him, generally that's ok till it hit something and sets things on fire. So one of our more inventive ANBU decided to make sure that the boy didn't need to make fire to be content. Thus the candles, and if you watch closely you can see what happens when he gets bored."

Mokoto hearing parts of the conversation through her time with the newborn infant, thought it would be best to know everything that she could about her friend's condition and put him back in the crib, carefully avoiding the lit candles.

"So Sandaime-sama, what is the extent of his affinity?" Mikoto asked this eagerly hoping to gain some insight to why a fire ninja monk needed to train Naruto.

Hiruzen chuckled, "Oh I'm sure you'll get a demonstration in a few moments."

Both Mikoto and Tsugiri gave him a sideways glance before turning to Naruto who had quickly grown bored of them and turned to something much more interesting, Fire. His crib was surrounded by a number of candles, totaling to five, all of them at the lower reaches of the crib to get him, or the fire from reaching him. That being said Naruto reached towards one of the closer of the candles, and yet able to crawl he stretched out trying to grab at the now flickering flame. The more he tried the more the candle flickered until the fire started to bend towards the baby. Giggling at the funny shape Naruto tried harder and as such the flame stretched out towards Naruto as well, going a full fifty-five degree downward turn in its efforts.

The two newcomers after witnessing the sight could barely contain their surprise. It took an insurmountable amount of control a fire to accomplish such a feat, many of which needed to be born with a bloodline limit to accomplish or possess an unnatural affinity. One such case had been Tobirama, the man himself possessed such an unnatural affinity for water that he could perform techniques with one or two hand-signs and could use the molecules in the air to create water. However, the man had to constantly practice control exercises on the element before he took it to its highest degree, this was done as to make sure no harm would come to anyone despite his natural talent for using suiton ninjutsu. Unlike Tobirama, young Naruto however manifested an astonishing affinity for fire and at an age much, much younger than the late Nidaime Hokage, it was astounding what he could do now, Tsugiri could barely fathom what he could do when he was older. Soon the spectacle ended as Naruto dazed off leaving them with their thoughts.

"Now Tsugiri, I believe we have an accord?" to which the master monk offered his hand and they shook upon it, "Good, now I have unfortunately another council meeting so I must ask you to leave. However, knowing Tsugiri he will probably want to leave in the morning," he paused to which Tsugiri nodded, "And thus I'm leaving Naruto in your hands for the night Mikoto, while you stay at the Konoha General Hospital with an ANBU guard. If that's alright with you of course Lady Uchiha?" Mikoto could only offer a teary yes as she decided to fully relish what little time she had with the newborn babe.

The three left the office, which glowed blue as the door shut. A pencil left in the middle of the room, which hadn't been there when they entered suddenly glowed red, hidden seals glowing, before it started disintegrated leaving no trace of the foreign object.

(The next day- Early in the morning)

For the majority of the small farewell party it was an especially sad event, but a few were able to see the benefits for what they were and truly wished them a safe and prosperous trip. A reluctant Mikoto stood at the front of the group, given the honor of sending off Naruto. As everyone made their goodbyes, Sarutobi came up next to Mikoto and looked down upon Naruto who stared back with mild curiosity.

"I'll see you when you get back little Naru-chan, grow strong and make your family proud."

With little more fanfare Naruto was given to Tsugiri as his escort surrounded them.

"I'll see you again, Sarutobi, it was a better visit than last time that I can assure you."

They both chuckled before the small group of five monks and one baby made their way along the main road. It would be some time before that particular presence arrived back in Konoha, and those aware of this were saddened.

(Two days later, Main Road)

The procession of monks moved slowly along the road, not in any particular rush although they were running low on baby formula at an astounding rate that was nothing to worried about they had sealed almost a years worth on the Sandaime's warnings. The trip was moving pleasantly enough, even if Tsugiri had been aware of them being followed since they left Konoha. But, he figured, why call them out when they were getting closer to the temple every day even at the leisurely pace and as long as he kept a wary eye why not enjoy the walk, he didn't get to travel much now a days anyways.

Suddenly, the ones following them made their move when several kunai flew out of the trees which were effortlessly batted away by the monks having sensed them as well long before. Just as suddenly the group was surrounded by eight ninja, all missing-nin judging by the jumble of crossed out Hitai-ate. One of the bigger ninja, supposedly the leader, stepped forward and sneered at the unemotional faces of the monks before him.

"Alright old man, you got what we want so put down the baby and we might let you live!" the man obviously was quite confident in his dominance of the situation, but Tsugiri wasn't quite so … accommodating …"Young one, I'm not a fan of fighting but this child is of by no rights yours and I'm not giving him to you. Now you and your own can step aside, I wont say this twice."

The missing nin was more scared than he was willing to admit of those cold eyes that stared into his soul, but joined his crew in laughing at the monks, "You? Fight us? Oh, that's just rich," he laughed, "I would pay to see this."

Tsugiri frowned, it seemed this could not be avoided. He looked to the monks around him, they would all willingly die for him, but he was not quite sure they were ready for fighting assassins such as these, there were several with quite high chakra levels. Making his decision he handed Naruto to one of the monks.

"Protect him, I'll take care of this riff raff," the shocked monks could barely get say anything at all. "But Tsugiri-sama..." but he just waved him off handing another his staff.

"Use the barrier," was all he said and they snapped to attention. The one holding Naruto sat while his brothers surrounded him, and began kneeling. The other three monks surrounding him in a triangle formation, their hands on the ground, before they called put their technique.

"Kekkai: Sankaku Shugo Fūin (Barrier: Trilateral Guardian Seal)," was announced before a triangle pyramid barrier surrounded them.

Tsugiri stepped further forward lightly stretching, "It's been a while," he thought to himself, before looking back at his fellow monks. "Now I don't have to worry about you sneaking up on one of them."

The missing-nin gritted their teeth, when they realized that their mission wouldn't be as easy as they thought it would. Getting themselves warmed up they cracked their knuckles before getting ready for a fight.

"Looks like we'll have to take care of you first. Bet ready old man cuz this is gonna be the last mistake you ever make," Tsugiri shook his head at their arrogance, flexing his hands and sending chakra to seals in the back of his hands. Suddenly out of nowhere two gauntlets made entirely of steel appeared around his hands. Lowering his center of gravity Tsugiri stood ready, his gauntlets slowly changing color until they glowed red.

The men rushed him hoping to catch him off guard but they had no such luck. Slipping past his first attacker he took hold of the man's arm and twisted sharply breaking bone, making the man cry out from the overwhelming heat and the pain. Not pausing in his maneuvers, Tsugiri dodged and weaved between the men. Delivering heavy blows to the openings and blocking with burning steel and soon the fight was over with only the leader left standing. The others with third degree burns and broken bones were in no condition to fight, and some whose fighting career would never be taken up again but they were alive to say the least.

Tsugiri stood straight, gauntlets still glowing dully, "I suggest you and your gang of thugs take what little left of you that you have and leave or I might decide to take something much more precious than your pride," the nin shook in furry as Tsugiri turned from him, his pride and sense of preservation fighting, "Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Release: Wind Blade)!"

He ran forward, the blade of wind held with the intent to cleave the monk in two, but there would be no such thing. He was stopped dead in his tracks, arm holding the wind blade outstretched a glowing gauntleted hand holding his wrist whilst the other was wrist deep in his chest. The nuke-nin barely had a chance to gasp in surprise before he died.

The monk sighed sadly taking his hand from the other mans chest and setting him down gently, muttering a soft prayer for his soul before turning back to his followers and gesturing them forward. They left the battered group moving along the path again on their way to the temple, but they kept weary they were still being fallowed.

(Clearing not far from the Main Road)

The rag tag group of nin were busy treating wounds and setting up for camp still sodden from their humiliating defeat. Their new leader stood off to the side nursing a broken ribcage and two third degree burns where he had been double fisted in the chest.

"You failed," the sudden monotone voice caused the nin to jump while turning reaching for a kunai before he saw the empty mask of their employer.

"Yeah, well you didn't tell us that we would be fighting the fucking Yakigane no Tsugiri (Tsugiri the Branding Iron) or else we might have been more prepared," he shouted before he held up a bingo book showing a picture of a much younger Tsugiri with his all too familiar gauntlets on, "You told us we would be fighting monks, not the famed Fire Temple Ninja Monks. There is a bit of a fucking difference!"

The masked man made no sign that he had heard, "It matters not, you still failed … and master does not abide failure."

Before any the nin could react shadows rushed from the trees, and they knew no more, "Leave no trace, but collect their heads master maybe appeased with their bounties."

(Main road)

The monks relaxed as the presence left before speeding up, they would need to get to the temple to warn of any would be intruders.

(Three days later)

The group of monks had finally arrived at the Fire Temple. The temple, which used to be a palace of the current Daimyo's enemies and had been gifted to the monks for their loyalty, was situated on the top of a hill overlooking a moderate valley below it, making it easy to see from miles around or to see from. It was quite large, well fortified, tall walls with chakra repelling seals and terraced inner walls for inner protection. The lands surrounding the temple were also owned by the monks and used to farm foods for the upkeep, water however was actually pulled from an underground spring which was quite fortuitous for them. On the hole it was quite the sight for many travelers.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun."

(Back in Konoha)

In a hidden room, deep underground and almost impossible to find in the maze of tunnels, was suddenly filled with a source of light dim it might be. A figure sat in a chair while an ANBU, blank masked, kneeled before him.

"So they failed."

"Hai."

"Hmm, I suspected as much."

"Sir?"

"The missing-nin I hired, were nothing but mere pawns. While their goal was to capture the child, it was actually to test the ninja monks strength. And it would seem that the monks are too strong to go without a fight, we will just have to bide our time. As we are now we cannot afford a civil war to begin, lest our enemies catch wind of situation and take action. Sarutobi will see his mistake when our time comes, but waiting shall be the key. After all, we do have ten years to prepare..."

The light went out and all was silent except for the stuttered step of a man with a cane...

Message from my partner: "Sorry about the really late update but my internet was down for like a week and just now was back up in any case I tried to make this as long as possible without seeming to ramble so I hope you don't hate me too much, I plead innocence

Beware the plo...ahhahahahahaha now that would be telling...please review and i hope you enjoyed.

This is The Legend of Kyuubi and I, Thor Mighty God O Thunder signing out... Ja ne

Kekkai: Sankaku Shugo Fūin (Barrier: Trilateral Guardian Seal) Legend of Kyuubi technique. A barrier/sealing technique that protects the user inside from harm.


End file.
